The overall purpose of this supplemental project is to design and conduct a conference to promote the utilization of the police in the EMS system. Specifically, the conference will serve to disseminate information gained from the two-year research project and will provide a means to obtain formal feedback from conference attendees about implementing the concept of utilizing police in the EMS system in a variety of organizational settings. Proceedings of the conference will be prepared and submitted to the National Center for Health Services Research. A final report containing all conference materials as well as post conference assessment will also be developed and submitted to the National Center.